Pokémon Alexandrite Red and Green
' Pokemon Alexandrite Red and Pokemon Alexandrite Green '''are two new Nintendo DSi and Nintendo DS pokemon games. They take place in the future, 2 Years after the events of ''HeartGold, SoulSilver, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, and features two new regions, Time and Space. It's planned to release sometime from early 2010 to early 2011. Features Plot The Plot is at first just as it should be with your Pokemon Job, but after beating on Region, you can recieve Storylines Via Nintendo WFC, sauch as the Crisis Storylines. Jobs This Pokemon game incorporates the option of being something else other than Trainer, allowing you to be a Pokemon Professor, Pokemon Co-ordinator, Pokemon Doctor/Nurse, Pokemon Cook, Pokemon Breeder, Pokemon, Ranger and Pokemon Teacher aswell. Each job has it's own way of getting money, it's own goals, and it's own classes. Data In the Alexandrite versions, catching Pokemon, healing Pokemon, storing Pokemon, and TM's/HM's are re-innovated for convenience. Instead of using Poke Balls, you use a device called The PokeMech, and you copy the pokemon's bio-structure and create a data copy of that pokemon to use for battle, but since some Pokemon are harder to catch than others, they take up space, and if the PokeMech is full you have to buy CD's, or Flash Storage. Also there is stage data, since this game is uses a 3D Real-time Battle System the stage does matter, and Item Storage. PokeMech The PokeMech, everything you need, in one device. The PokeMech is the main tool in the Alexandrite Versions. It has the most features of any tool in the Pokemon Series. It's Features are: Pokemon Identification,Time, Map, Phone, Radio, Trade, Data Storage, PC, Condition, Trainers Eyes, Vs. Recorder, Trainer Data, Trainer Identification, Calculator, Memo Pad, Pedometer, Pokemon List, Friendship Checker, Dowsing, Berry Identification, Day Care Check, Pokemon History, Counter, Nintendo WFC, Coin Toss, Move Tester, Calender, Vs. Seeker,Pokemon Radar, Canvas, Roulette, Trainer Count, Kitchen Timer and Stopwatch, Customisation, Match Checker, Capture Styler, and Alarm Clock. You can also buy things using the PokeMech, such as CD's, Flash Memory, items, and sometimes even Pokemon! Regions Like Pokemon Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold and SoulSilver, you can go to a different Region after beating the first one. The Regions you can travel to are: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Orre, Fiore, Sinnoh, Almia, and Space, And you can even travel back to the past and see older versions of the Pokemon, and older versions of the Area. Unfortunately, it's not easy to travel between regions, as Money or difficulty comes into issue. After defeating the Elite Four (All Regions, except Orre, Fiore, Almia, and Time), winning all the Colosseums (Orre only), Creating fire (Time), or Saving Snorlax (Fiore and Almia only). It also lets you pick which City and which Region you want to start in(Except Time and Space). You can re-compete in the Pokemon League of a region two times, but you can go to a region infinite times. Real-Time Battle System over Turn-Based Battle System DS and DSi Instead of a Turn Based Battle System, the Alexandrite Versions features a 3D Real-Time Battle System, in which instead of picking fight and picking an attack, attacks are assigned to A, B, X, and Y. this allows you to move around the area, which makes the Location an important factor in a battle. On the top screen shows the battle and the touch screen is the items, Pokemon, and the Run options. Virtua Mantis Like the DS and DSi versions, there is 3D Real-Time Battle System. however it's different due to the abilitie of the Mantis, which allow you to be the pokemon, and you can switch back to the trainer to run or switch pokemon. Pokemon Fusion Since some Pokemon evolve because of other Pokemon, and now Pokemon are just data, which allows fusion of Pokemon. When you input two Pokemon in the fusion Chamber it can give you up to three options of which they become. List of Fusion Pokemon *Slowbro + Conchbite = Slowking or Slowbro *Joeyroo + Joeyroo = Kangaskhan *Kangaskhan + Joeyroo = Kangaskhan *Mantyke + Remoraid = Mantine *Diglett + Diglett = Holeduo *Holeduo + Diglett = Dugtrio *Pichu + Azurill = Piblu *Pikachu + Marill = Pikablu *Raichu + Azumarill = Raiblu Starting a Town After gaining 10,000 you can build a Basic Town. A Basic Town has a PokéMart, a Pokémon Center, and 3 Buildings. Additional Buildings cost 1,000 , running a Town also gives you PokéDollars, as every person who comes to your town to settle pays Money, and you get 1/3 of it. Also, Sometimes you might have to Pay more to build a New Route. Gyms Although your only required to get eight badges to Fight the Elite Four, there are more than eight Gyms, and they don't have a certain order(one exception is the Viridian Gym, which can only be done as the Last Gym). Crisis Storyline Every Region has a Crisis Storyline, some of which are based on things that happened in the Pokemon Special Manga. Kanto Elite Four Crisis In the Kanto Elite Four Crisis, The Elite Four decides that Kanto is causing too much polution, so they decide to destroy the Kanto, or at least the Human Population of Kanto. Team Rocket, and The Gym Leaders decide to stop them, but they're conflict with each other serves as a setback. Your Job is to defeat The Team Rocket Gym Leaders, and the normal Gym Leaders, and make them work together, and then fight the Elite Four(minus the Champion). It includes the original eight Gym Leaders and Original Elite Four. It can only during Present Time. Gym Leaders: * Brock * Misty * Erika * Blaine Team Rocket: * Lt. Surge * Sabrina * Koga * Giovanni Elite Four: * Lorelei * Bruno * Agatha * Lance Johto Elite Four Crisis In the Johto Elite Four Crisis, The Three Legendary Beasts learn of the Kanto Elite Four plan to destroy the Human Population, and pick the Gym Leaders to stop them, However this conflict between the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four actually puts the world in more peril. The Three Legendary Beasts pick the player to defeat Gym Leaders and Elite Four and make them stop altogether. The Elite Four in this Crisis actually contains Eight Members, featuring every . This event is also known to split up Lance's Family. It can only happen during Present Time. Elite Four Lance, the Current Champion of the Elite Four, decides that the Human Population must be destroyed in order to save the Pokemon, so he uses his Dragon Pokemon to find Agatha, who follows Lance to the Indigo Plateu, hypnotizes Will, Koga, and Bruno. Karen joins willingly, the six go to Four Island, Lorelei joins willingly and then the group finally proceeds to the Viridian Plains, where they attempt to make Blue join them. Blue faces them in order of strength(Will, Lorelei, Koga, Bruno, Karen, Agatha, and Lance), but when he gets to Agatha, she Hypnotises him and forces Blue to join. Other members were offered positions, but all left before the plan, before Lance went to Agatha. Members: *Lance - Leader of the group *Agatha - Co-Leader *Blue - Top Trainer *Karen - Member *Lorelei - Field Leader *Bruno - Field Top Trainer *Koga - Field Co-Leader *Will - Field Member *Clair - Former Member, former Co-Leader *Drake - Former Member, former Chairman *Pryce - Former Member, quit and became the Mask of Ice *Glacia - Former Member, quit to return to her home region of Sinnoh *Chuck - Former Member *Brawley - Former Member *Maylene - Former Member *Crasher Wake - Former Member *Bertha - Former Member *Morty - Former Member *Phoebe - Former Member, quit to go to Mt. Pyre *Fantina - Former Member, quit to return to her home region of Hoenn *Sabrina - Former Member, quit on request of Team Rocket *Tate - Former Member, quit to protect the Red Orb *Liza - Former Member, quit to protect the Blue Orb *Lucian - Former Member *Sydney - Former Member *Janine - Koga's Assistant(hypnotised) *Daisy Oak - Blue's Assitant(hypnotised) Gym Leaders After Clair, Pryce, and Morty learn of the Elite Four Plan, the three quit(Pryce also to become the Mask of Ice), so they decided to recruit Many Members in an attempt to defeat them. After a while most of them quit and only the Johto Gym Leaders. Members: *Brock - Former Member *Misty - Former Member *Lt. Surge - Former Member, quit on request of Team Rocket *Erika - Former Member *Janine - Former Member, hypnotised into joining the Elite Four members *Sabrina - Former Member, quit on request of Team Rocket *Giovanni - Former Member, quit and requested Sabrina and Lt. Surge to Quit other teams *Roxanne - Former Member *Brawley - Former Member *Wattson - Former Member *Flannery - Former Member, quit first along with Wallace, Steven, and Winona *Winona - Former Member, quit first along with Wallace, Flannery, and Steven *Tate - Former Member *Liza - Former Member *Wallace - Former Member, quit first along with Flannery, Steven, and Winona *Juan - Former Member *Steven Stone - Former Member, quit first along with Flannery, Steven, and Winona *Roark - Former Member *Gardenia - Former Member *Maylene - Former Member *Crasher Wake - Former Member *Fantina - Former Member *Candice - Former Member *Volkner - Former Member *Flint - Former Member *Falkner - Member Dragon Takeover Crisis Dragon Pokemon go out of control and Takeover whatever Region your in, Dragon Tamers and Dragon-Type Trainers take control of this and become the Government Organization, but become corrupt, and Pokemon Trainers(like Cynthia) who own Dragon Types but don't specialise in them completely lose control of Their Dragon-Types. Your Job is to defeat the Dragon Government, and figure out why the Dragon Types are acting this way and stop them. During this crisis, only Dragon Pokemon can be found in the wild, along with Dragon-Similar Pokemon and Evolution families of Dragon Pokemon, aswell as the Legendary Pokemon similar to a Dragon Legendary such as Charizard, Trapinch, and Aerodactyl. This is the only time that Charmander and it's Evolution Family can be found in the wild. Also the pseudo-legendary Pokemon are also part of the takeover, which means Beldum's evolution family(as it's the only pseudo-legendary evolution family not related to Dragon Pokemon in any way) is the only evolution family that's not dragon-realted available in the wild legitimately(Ditto's are disguised as Dragon Pokemon) during this Crisis. It can happen in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Orre, Fiore, Sinnoh, and Almia, during Present Time. Pokemon Found in the Wild: *Charmander *Charmeleon *Charizard *Horsea *Seadra *Magikarp *Gyarados *Ditto(on rare chances, if you catch a Dragon Pokemon, It might be a Ditto, and will Turn back) *Aerodactyl *Dratini *Dragonair *Dragonite *Kingdra *Larvitar *Pupitar *Tyranitar *Trapinch *Vibrava *Flygon *Swablu *Altaria *Bagon *Shelgon *Salamance *Beldum *Metang *Metagross *Latias(Navel Rock in Kanto, Silver Rock Isle in Johto, Southern Island in Hoenn, Agate Village in Orre, Fiore Temple in Fiore, Turnback Cave in Sinnoh, and Vien Forest in Almia) *Latios(Navel Rock in Kanto, Silver Rock Isle in Johto, Southern Island in Hoenn, Agate Village in Orre, Fiore Temple in Fiore, Turnback Cave in Sinnoh, and Vien Forest in Almia) *Kyogre(found Underwater) *Groudon(found Underground) *Rayquaza(Sky Pillar in Hoenn, Spear Pillar in Sinnoh, roaming in the Other Regions) *Gible *Gabite *Garchomp *Dialga(Sky Pillar in Hoenn, Spear Pillar in Sinnoh, roaming in the Other Regions) *Palkia(Sky Pillar in Hoenn, Spear Pillar in Sinnoh, roaming in the Other Regions) *Giratina(Distortion World, which can be entered via Mt. Moon, Mt. Silver, Spear Pillar, Sky Pillar, Fiore Temple, Vien Forest, and Agate Village) *Arceus(with Dragon Plate, in Distortion World, which can be entered via Mt. Moon, Mt. Silver, Spear Pillar, Sky Pillar, Fiore Temple, Vien Forest, and Agate Village) Dragon Government The Dragon Government is a very powerful Organization which is even more devious than Team Rocket and Team Galactic combined. It is headed by a Different Person every Region. Members: *Lance(Kanto Regional Member) *Clair(Johto Regional Member) *Drake(Hoenn Regional Member) *Ishmael(Sinnoh Regional Member) *Every Dragon Tamer(shock Troops) Gym Leaders and Their Types Kanto Pewter City Round 1 - Brock - Rock Round 2 - Rocky(Brock's Son.) - Rock Cerulean City Round 1 - Misty - Water Round 2 - Marissa(Misty's Daughter) - Water Vermillion City Round 1 - Lt. Surge - Electric Round 2 - Alec(Lt. Surge's Protege) - Steel and Electric Celadon City Round 1 - Erika Round 2 - Violet & Haru(Her Proteges) - Grass and Bug Fuchsia City Round 1 - Janine - Poison Round 2 - Janine - Poison Saffron City Round 1 - Sabrina - Psychic Round 2 - Sabrina - Psychic Seafoam Islands Round 1 - Ash(Seafoam Resident) - Fire Round 2 - Sean and Landon(Seafoam Residents) - Water and Ground Viridian City Round 1 - Blue - Various Round 2 - Leaf - Various Red City Round 1 - Green(Red City Resident) Round 2 - Green(Red City Resident) Explanations Why Seafoam Island instead of Cinnabar Island For those who don't know, in the Johto Region Games, when you return to Kanto, you find that Cinnabar Island is destroyed, and the gym is now on the Seafoam Islands now host the The Cinnabar Gym. Why no Blaine, Koga, and Giovanni For those who don't know, in the Johto Region Games, Koga is now an Elite Four member. As for Blaine, he is the oldest member of The Gym Leaders, and if he is alive in the Johto Region Games, he should be extremely old, so now he was decided to be Retired or Dead. Giovanni went into hiding to train after he was defeated during Red, Blue, Green, Yellow. Johto Violet City Round 1 - Falkner - Flying Round 2 - Falkner - Flying Jobs Pokemon Trainer Playing as a Pokemon Trainer, means that gameplay is like other Pokemon games, Battling to get money, and earning Gym Badges to battle the Elite Four. Pokemon Professor Pokemon Professor has similar gameplay to Pokemon Trainer, earning money from battles and such, but it allows you to study Pokemon, such as Pokemon Diet, by feeding it and such, it also allows you to discover the Pokemon (see New Pokemon Section). Pokemon Coordinator Pokemon Coordinator gameplay is also similar to Pokemon Trainer, you earn money from battles, but it also means you compete in Contests, similar to the ones shown in the Pokemon Anime, and after gaining Five Contest Ribbons, you can go to the Grand Festival, and compete against the the Amazing Four. New Pokemon Joeyroo Joeyroo is the pre-evolution of a Kangaskhan, and is necessary to evolve into a Kangaskhan. It evolves into either Kagaskhan or Kangaskhing at level 30 mattering on gender, also if two Joeyroo are fused they become a Kangaskhan. It's name is based on the word "Joey", which is the word for a baby Kangaroo, and "Roo", the suffix in Kangaroo. It is a normal type. Subionette Subionette is a pokemon that the Substitute doll is based off of. It's name is based off the words "Substitute", and "Marionette" a wooden doll. It is a normal type. Conchbite Recent discovery shows that Shellders aren't the ones who trigger Slowbro Evolution, it is actually Conchbite. It's name comes from "Conch" which it is shaped like, and "Bite" which it does. It is a rock and normal type Holeduo Holeduo is the evolution between Diglett and Dugtrio. It can only be made by the fusion of two Digletts. It's name comes from Hole which it is always in and Duo because there are two of them. It is a ground type. Kangaskhing Kangaskhing is the Male Versio of Kangaskhan. It evolves from Joeyroo at level 30. It's name comes from Kangaroo and King, due to the fact that it's male. It is a normal type Sequel once the game is realeased a planned sequel shall be released. it shall be called Pokemon Lapis Lazuli. Trivia *The 3D Battle system comes because in Real Life, Hemu's friend hates Turn Based Games, so Hemu made a Pokemon Game that doesn't have a Turn-Based System. **It's also based on the Anime, where moves can be improvised. *The Name is based on Hemu's Birthstone, the Alexandrite. Alexandrite changes from Red and Green mattering on the light. *Many of the Characters and things that happen in the games are based off the Pokemon Special Manga, and the Pokemon Anime. Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:77 Heru's Inc. Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo DSi Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Virtua Mantis Games